Mists and Echoes
by psychic720
Summary: Sr. year, arguably the most exciting year of a teenager's life. Unfortunately for Sakura, it just may be a little too exciting. Magic, Swordplay, Bullets, a bunch of my random ideas that somehow lopped into a plot.


CCS: fanfic

Mists and Echoes

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Cardcaptor Sakura franchise or any of the characters associated it. This work is purely a work of fiction and was made for entertainment purposes only.

Setting: Sakura and the crew have progressed to their final year of high school, this story begins on the night before.

"Last year of high school for Sakura!" Kero exclaimed excitedly. "We should celebrate before the year starts up!"

Sakura smiled as she looked back at the all mighty plushie guardian of the Sakura cards. In his true form Kero was indeed a majestic sight. But in his false form, Sakura grinned to herself, he didn't look too much different than a stuffed toy one was accustomed to seeing near the Twin Bells shop. Ironic it was indeed.

"Hoe? Celebrate, what do you want to do? Tomoyo-chan was just over a couple hours ago?" Sakura thought back at her friend's arrival to commemorate the night before the two would officially become high school seniors.

_"__I just have to get a before capture of sweet Sakura-__chan__ in uniform just before the day starts!__"_ Sakura remembered her friend chime as Tomoyo orbited around Sakura with her camcorder. The thought of Tomoyo made Sakura smile as she remembered back to the years of adventures they shared together. Sometimes the adventures seemed to be too close,

Kero bounced back up as he grabbed a controller to his video game. "Right! Tomoyo may have left, but her cake is still here!"

"Kero-chan you're going to get fat with the amount you eat," Sakura sighed amusedly, "I'll be right back."

"Oh and I want extra chocolate syrup on mine!!!" Kero chimed in as Sakura left the room.

"Hai!"

Kero turned back to the television screen as he quickly punched several buttons on his controller, "Now time for my super Kero-chan mega PUNCH!"

rattle, rattle

Kero's ears perked up at a mysterious sound from the bedroom window. "Now what could that be—"

Suddenly a small canister was flung into the room startling the yellow beast. "What the--?" Kero exclaimed as he instinctively transformed in to his mighty true form.

But the canister erupted with a blinding flash of light overwhelming the beast of the seal effectively.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked up startled. Sakura had been accustomed to changes in magical auras, but what startled her most about this one was this one wasn't an overflow of energy, but a total temporary absence. "Kero-chan!"

Droping the cake that she had recently cut Sakura dashed upstairs to investigate the sudden absence of magic. Bursting through the door Sakura's eyes darted from every corner of the room. "Kero-chan! Kero! Where are you?" Sakura exclaimed as she began pulling around covers and random objects in her room.

Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed her from behind startling the girl. But before Sakura had a chance to fight back a needle pricked a vein on the side of Sakura's neck.

Suddenly Sakura's world went black.

…

"Kero-chan!" Sakura screamed as she shot up from the covers off herself. Her head hurt immensely as she noticed herself in her own bed with the lights out. The moon shined eerily through the window. Nothing in her room was in disarray causing the girl to let out a sigh of relief. "Just… a dream?" the girl panted as she noticed herself dressed in her own pajamas as well. Woozily getting out of bed Sakura approached her desk. "Kero-chan, I just had the strangest dream, I—"

Sakura pulled open the drawer where Kero usually slept, but he was gone. "Kero…chan?"

The girl slammed the drawer shut and before she could shout the name of her beloved friend something else just as terrifying caught her eyes…

The book containing the Sakura Cards was gone. "No… this can't be happening…" Sakura's stammered as her hand slowly reached up towards her neck… Sakura grimaced at the nothingness she felt between her finger tips.

The key-wand had disappeared too…

Meanwhile a man quietly walked to a lone car in the middle of a dark parking lot a bag snug between his shoulders. Casually he entered the vehicle and turned on the engine. On a microphone tucked discretely on his collar he quietly murmured, "Echo main, echo main, this is Echo-3, the cat is in the bag. I say again, the cat is in the bag."

"Affirmative Echo-three proceed to the extraction point."

"Copy that Echo-main, Echo-3 over and out…"

End of ch 1

So this idea has been wandering around in my head for awhile, I haven't really had the time to really work on it, but I figure I'd throw out a random start and see what happens from there. R&R is much appreciated.


End file.
